


A Head Full Of Paper

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: I might add more tags later, M/M, Slow Burn, how do I tag??, i dont know what im doing, mild angst (very mild), neighbor au i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I had to follow you. Though you did not want me to," a muffled voice sang out, causing Arin to groan loudly. It wasn't extremely loud, but just enough to rouse him from his half-asleep state.</p><p>Of course he had to be stuck with those kinds of neighbors, the musical people who would constantly be singing and and playing music way too loud, not bothering to think of the people around them. Just his luck.</p><p>----</p><p>Title is from Origami by Capital Cities, lyric used in the summary from Nights on Broadway by Bee Gees (of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! I don't really know what I'm doing or where this'll go, but here's an egobang au for you. (also this may be a bit dialogue heavy to begin with? I have a tendency to write a decent amount of dialogue)

“Ross, I swear if you don’t get up and help me I’m going kick your ass,” Arin grumbled, carrying large boxes into the new apartment.

He had finally earned enough money from random commissions and working at the local coffee shop to afford his own place, finally getting to move out of his parents house. It was on the nicer side of town, but this was going to be somewhere where he’d be living, splurging a bit on this wouldn’t hurt. He’d be living on his own, as Suzy already had a place of her own, and Ross and Holly already lived together (Suzy had offered him to move in with her, but he politely declined, wanting to be on his own and finally get a taste of what being an adult was like).

“But I’m comfortable,” Ross whined, shoving another bite of pizza into his mouth. The Aussie was sprawled out on the couch, a plate of pizza on his chest for easy access.

Arin knew it was a bad idea to have Ross help him rather than Suzy, but she had to work. Arin groaned loudly, setting the boxes down on the table and whacking Ross in the face with a pillow as he headed back outside. Ross yelped in shock, whipping the pillow off himself and glaring daggers into the back of Arin’s head.

“Fine, I’ll help you, asshole,” he mumbled, sliding on his shoes and following Arin out the door.

“Love you too,” Arin said, rolling his eyes at the shorter man as he came up beside Arin, crossing arms in a child-like manner, following him down the hallway to the stairs.

As they rounded the corner, a man slightly shorter than Ross slammed right into Arin’s chest, stumbling back and glaring at the two, clutching giant binders to his chest and a phone pressed to his ear. “Yeah, Dan, I got- watch where you’re going, dick!”

“It was an accident dude, I’m sorry,” Arin raised his arms in defense, taking a step back, Ross right by his side.

The other man scoffed, “whatever- no, Dan, I’m still here. I’m on my way.” He gave Ross and Arin one last eye roll before pushing past them, leaving the two to stand in shock.

“Damn, he was angry,” Ross breathed, glancing to Arin, then taking off down the stairs to the delivery truck.

Arin scowled, annoyed at how hostile the man was being, his dark scowl burned into Arin’s head. He quickly snapped out of his trance following Ross down the stairs.

“It sucks that you’ll have to be living with him on your floor, hopefully you won’t have many run-ins with him. I mean, did you see the way he looked at you? It was like he was trying to kill you just by staring at you!” Ross mused, grabbing a box out of the truck and heading back to the stairs.

“Yeah, it was kind of creepy, but I guess I’ll have to get used to it if since I’ll probably run into him again,” Arin mumbled, picking up the last box and closing the trunk of the truck, following Ross.

-

“So, what do you think?” Ross asked, grinning proudly and surveying the apartment.

Arin smiled and threw an arm around Ross’ shoulder, “It looks great, man. Thanks for helping. I know you hate helping people if it doesn’t help you but I really needed the help today. Who knows how long it would’ve taken me on my own.”

“As much as I hate helping people and doing physical activity, I’m not _that_ much of an ass,” Ross frowned and slid out of the taller man’s grasp, flopping onto the couch. “Have more faith in me, dude.”

"I'm just playing with you, man," Arin scoffed and ruffled Ross' hair before heading to the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?"

"I'm good! Thanks though," Ross called back, stretching out on the couch and mindlessly flipping through the TV channels.

Arin came back into the room a minute later and shoved the shorter's feet off the cushions, sitting himself down where they once were. "You want to stay and play some games? It won't take too long to set up a console."

Ross slid his phone out of his pocket and frowned, "I don't think I can, I promised Holly I'd help her out with some things for her store. Rain check?"

"Of course. You leaving right now then?"

He nodded and slid off the couch, toeing his shoes on. "We gotta hang out soon though. Maybe have a game night with you, me, Holly, and Suzy? All four of us haven't played in a while."

Arin grinned and followed Ross to the door, "Totally! Next time both Holly and Suzy can get away from the store hit me up!"

"Alright, man! See you later," he called out, heading down the hallway.

"Bye," Arin waved after him, even though he knew Ross wouldn't be able to see it. He quietly shut the door and locked it, leaning up against it and sighing heavily, slowly glancing around the living room.

This was his. He lived here. By himself. He'd been living under his parent's roof for so long, it was weird to have his own place. The silence would be the hardest to get used to. He was used to the constant noise of his parents or brother, and now it was only him. Sure, the silence would be nice, but he'll sure as hell miss it. He needed to leave though, he needed to do something to progress his life along, and this was a great start.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, fingers threading through and undoing tangles. The doubt of whether or not this would work out finally seemed to catch up to him, but he knew he'd regret it if he gave up now.

His phone lit up and he smiled lightly before picking it up, "Hey, Suze. How's going?"

"Pretty good," she responded, her cheery voice making Arin smile brighter. "How was moving in? I'm really sorry I couldn't help, I hope Ross wasn't too much of a pain for you."

Arin chuckled and made his way to his bedroom, plopping down on the bed. "I already told you it's alright, I knew Holly needed help today so it's fine, plus getting Ross away from the store probably let you guys get a ton done."

He could practically hear Suzy's eyes roll at that, "That's true. We did get a ton done. He didn't give you too hard of a time though?"

"Nope. Well, at first he did a bit, but he eventually did end up helping me. Tell Holly that she doesn't have to scold him too much, he helped plenty. Oh, and tell her that he's on his way," Arin responded, mentally scoffing at Ross' earlier reluctance.

"Alright, well I better get going. I need to help Holly close up. You going to be home tomorrow? I thought you might want to hang if you don't have work," she asked.

"Sure! I get off at four," he responded, excited at the thought of seeing Suzy again.

"Okay! Bye, Arin," she bid her goodbye and hung up, leaving Arin in silence once again.

It really was going to take some getting used to.

He glanced to his alarm clock and slid off the bed, deciding it was late enough to go to bed, considering he had to work tomorrow morning and the fact that Suzy was going to be coming over later in the day. He quickly slid out of his jeans and tugged off his t-shirt, climbing back into bed.

"Well, I had to follow you. Though you did not want me to," a muffled voice sang out, causing Arin to groan loudly. It wasn't extremely loud, but just enough to rouse him from his half-asleep state.

Of course he had to be stuck with those kinds of neighbors, the musical people who would constantly be singing and and playing music way too loud, not bothering to think of the neighbors. Just his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said, I don't know what I'm doing (other chapters will be longer, promise)

It's not like Arin hated singing. He loved singing to himself quietly when he was working on an animation, or just hanging out by himself. Hell, he'd even go as far as to say that he loved it. But when he was trying to sleep? That's one of the times he very much wished that it didn't exist.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, them droopy with exhaustion and sleep. The voice had yet to cease, and as much as the voice was very soothing (though he'd never admit that out loud), he really needed to get some sleep. The hardwood floors were cold against his bare feet as he padded out of his room and towards the door, throwing on a random shirt so he'd at least have something besides boxers covering him. He shivered lightly as he opened the door, the outside hallway chillier than his own space.

The sound seemed to be coming from the unit to his left so he decided to start there first, hoping he wasn't wrong. That would be extremely awkward.

He knocked on the door carefully, eyes narrowing slightly as he heard the singing grow silent and footsteps making their way to the door.

As the door swung open, Arin almost forgot to breathe for a second. In front of him was a guy about the same height as himself, with ridiculously curly hair and big doe eyes that he could get lost in. Arin mentally scoffed at himself for adding that last comment and pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

The man was eyeing Arin carefully with his eyebrow raised, and Arin realized he must've been staring.

“Uh, is there something you need?” the man asked, biting his lip awkwardly.

Arin seemed to snap out of his trance and coughed lightly, crossing his arms, though all source of annoyance seemed to vanish. “Ah, uh, yeah. I'm the guy who just moved in next to you and I was wondering if you could be quieter with your singing? I was trying to sleep.”

His eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment, and Arin refused to acknowledge how adorable it was. “Oh! Oh I'm so sorry, dude. I didn't know how loud I was being. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from sleeping.”

“Nah, dude, it's cool. Just keep it down a bit, yeah?” Arin waved off the guy, shaking his head slightly.

The guy laughed lightly, “Yeah. Sorry again, uh...” he trailed off, eyeing Arin questioningly.

“Arin,” Arin smiled lightly, causing the other to grin in response. He tried not to think about how dazzling his smile was and what he'd do to keep it there.

“Dan,” he replied, holding out his hand for Arin to shake.

Arin took Dan’s hand and shook it lightly before heading off towards his own apartment.

“Uh, see you around?” Dan called out after him, causing Arin to whip his head around and smile softly at him.

“Yeah. See you around,” he said, closing the door behind him and collapsing against it.

He sighed quietly before pushing himself off it and heading back to his room. Although he was previously exhausted, every attempt at sleep was futile, his thoughts plagued with thoughts of Dan and that stupid, brilliant smile.

Little did he know, Dan was having the same problem.

-

“Oh, man, Suzy. I forgot to tell you, but last night I found out that my neighbor is really into music, which means I’ll be stuck with listening to him sing all the time,” Arin huffed, Suzy winning the round for what seemed like the five-millionth time in a row.

“Yeah? Is his voice any good at least?” she questioned, keeping her eyes trained on the screen.

He shrugged, tossing his controller onto the coffee table as Suzy beat him yet again, “Well, yeah, it's fantastic, but that's besides the point.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him amusingly, setting her controller down too. “Actually I think that's the whole point. If he's a good singer then why is it a problem?”

“Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying, it'll probably get annoying if it happens often,” he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes at him, “Did you try talking to him?”

He crossed his arms and pulled his knees to his chest, “Yeah I went over there once I heard him singing. I told him to cut it out and he apologized so I don't think it'll be happening as often, but I highly doubt it'll stop.”

“Was he cute?” she pried, earning a glare from Arin.

“He was, but that's not important. I'm not going to be into every guy I see!” he exclaimed, scowling at her. Ever since he told her about being into guys, she would not let it go, constantly trying to find him a date.

“You need to get out there more. It'll be good for you.”

“Suzy, I'm not going to ask him out on a date. One, I don't know if he's into guys, and two, I've only had one encounter with him. Plus I don't need to be dating. I've got you and Ross to keep me company,” he sighed.

She frowned at him and rubbed his back lightly, “I'm just messing with you. I just think it'll be good for you. But if you don't want to, then it's fine. Enough will all this serious talk. Let's get back to the game, yeah?”

He glanced up and her and beamed, “Yeah. I'm going to beat your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!!  
> also follow me on tumblr if you feel like it: http://grumpyhanson.tumblr.com/


End file.
